elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadowmere (Skyrim)
Shadowmere is a horse in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, originally owned by Lucien Lachance. Astrid gives Shadowmere as a reward for completing the tenth quest in the Dark Brotherhood questline, "The Cure for Madness". Shadowmere spawns from a pool outside the Falkreath Sanctuary. Xe follows the Dragonborn when they Fast Travel and can aid him/her combat. As with any horse, Shadowmere helps the Dragonborn climb seemingly insurmountable cliffs. Shadowmere has quite a lot of health (around 800 according to the Skyrim Strategy Guide), and regenerates health very quickly. Interactions During "The Cure for Madness," the Sanctuary-Leader Astrid wants the Dragonborn to follow Cicero, the Night Mother's Keeper, to the Dawnstar sanctuary as swiftly as possible. To that end, she gives them Shadowmere, whom she calls "one of us." Xer first appearance outside the Sanctuary is very dramatic, and clearly shows that Shadowmere is no common horse, as xe appears out of dark water and smoke. Gender and origin Astrid calls Shadowmere a "he", although Shadowmere is identified as a "she" by Lucien Lachance in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. ''Astrid is known to switch calling Shadowmere either she or he, but never at the same time. This brings up the theory that Shadowmere was reborn or has no gender due to having Daedric origin. Shadowmere appears to be Daedric or vampiric, as suggested by xer living more than 210 years. Glowing red eyes and near-immortality both suggest that xe could be either, although Shadowmere's emergence from a bubbling black pool suggests a Daedric summoning. It also seems likely that Shadowmere was summoned from "The Void" where the servants of Sithis reside. Trivia *If the Spectral Assassin is summoned, who is the spirit of Lucien Lachance, he greets Shadowmere as an old friend. *Unlike his previous incarnation, Shadowmere can be killed if xe suffers a long fall or in an extreme matter of combat, although xe does respawn around 10 days later, at the location of his death. High jumps are extremely dangerous and can instantly kill xer. * The console command player.placeatme 0009CCD7 can be used to summon Shadowmere back from the dead. The resurrect command also works. *When summoned to fight for you, Odahviing can become hostile towards Shadowmere. *Shadowmere's near invincibility can be exploited to increase the Dragonborn's combat skills, by turning the difficulty up to master and continually attacking Shadowmere with any weapon or spell. *Shadowmere can get stuck at certain locations, usually on rocks. When the dragonborn goes back they may have to do a bit of shimmying to get shadowmere out. Xe waits in a 'stuck' location indefinately - one is reported to have waited for nine ingame months. *Mehrune's Razor is also capable of killing Shadowmere. Bugs *Sometimes, after mounting Shadowmere the Dragonborn will float in the air in the sitting position with the player still controlling Shadowmere, giving the impression of becoming Shadowmere. The player will also move and rock back and forth while floating in the air. This seemed to happen only at the Peryite Shrine, Riften Stables, and just outside Whiterun. *On occasion, Shadowmere will not rise from xer pool, making xer impossible to ride. This is caused by the scripted event commanding the rise never occurring. Luring enemies near xer might cause xer to attack, fixing this bug (e.g. during the quest Death Incarnate). **Solution: Fast travel to where the last horse was bought then fast traveling back to the sanctuary. Should this fail, visiting all of the stables before going back to the sanctuary may work. * Sometimes Shadowmere will just fall over dead. *Shadowmere can randomly appear in Sovngarde and fight Alduin. *If in water deep enough to force Shadowmere to swim, getting off and then back on while in the water enables Shadowmere to sprint in the water. *Shadowmere may disappear from the game. Spectral assassin still makes comments as if Shadowmere is still present. *When fighting dragons Shadowmere will fight as any follower will, but this may result in no soul being absorbed from the slain dragon. Appearances * ''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Horses Category:Characters Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Quest Rewards Category:Skyrim: Quest Rewards